A Muggle State of Mind
by AlwaysBeWhelmed
Summary: The ministry made an effort to track down more muggleborn wizards after the way they were treated during the war. This means that at the present time there is a larger than average muggleborn population at Hogwarts. This story follows new muggleborn student Sam Allen in his life at Hogwarts and his attempts to introduce muggle culture into the wizarding world. (7 years after BoH)
1. The Train Station

**A/N: This story is set seven years after the Battle of Hogwarts, before any of the next generation start at the school. All of the students attending Hogwarts at this point in time will be original characters so apologies if you were hoping for cameos from preexisting students or relatives of characters. The only HP characters I will be using are those that work at Hogwarts. This fanfic was inspired by a tumblr post from tumblr user edwardianfred. post/80703247854  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters.**

Chapter One

Sam stood facing the pillar in front of him. To the left of it hung a sign with "Platform 9" written on it. To the right, a similar sign with "Platform 10". Sam tapped his foot nervously and looked around. He was very early. Sam liked to be early. He felt that it was the height of rudeness to be late and in order to ensure that he never was Sam always made sure to leave himself plenty of time to get to any given place. This often meant that he was far too early. In this particular case, Sam was informed that the train to his new school would be leaving at 11:00 sharp! Sam had informed his parents that he wished to be at King's Cross at least an hour early so that he could ask for directions if he got lost and have time to look for any items he may or may not have misplaced before the train had to leave. Professor Longbottom had informed Sam that many witches and wizards had magical means of transportation that allowed them to get to places in an instant. Standing here alone, staring at the pillar leading to the elusive platform nine and three quarters, Sam realised that this would likely mean there would be nobody here to give him directions if he needed them as most people would arrive with only a few minutes to spare before the train departed.

Sam sighed and began to slowly wheel the trolley (containing his trunk and his new friend Watson the ginger cat) towards the pillar as the Professor had instructed. Sam had expected some resistance as his trolley mad contact with the aging red-brown brickwork of the pillar, but to his surprise, it passed straight through. This was a rather unexpected turn of events for Sam, so unexpected in fact, that he tumbled through the barrier and found himself lying, face up, on the cold, hard and surprisingly dry ground. It had rained rather spectacularly the previous night and the concrete on platforms nine and ten was damp and covered in puddles. It would seem that it had not rained in the wizarding side of the barrier which left Sam puzzled. He made a note to himself to ask Professor Longbottom why this was before getting up and dusting himself off. Sam's lower back was sore so he dragged his trolley (Watson's hair stood on end after the sudden change in scenery and the speed at which he had arrived in it) along the empty platform and sat down on a bench facing the tracks. It was at this point that he noticed the enormous red steam train. This train probably would have been apparent to Sam as soon as he had passed through the pillar if not for his spectacular fall from grace. Sam was so busy admiring the train that he didn't notice the young man in his mid twenties sitting down on the bench next to him.

"You must be muggle born." The man said loudly. This comment broke Sam from his trance and he turned his head to look at the speaker. The man was pale and thin with bright green eyes. His hair was dark and extraordinarily messy. Either this man was too lazy to brush it or his hair, like Sam's, refused to lie flat no matter how much he tried. "Well. Are you?" The man looked down at him with a knowing smile. Sam realised that he had been staring blankly at the man's hair for quite some time.

"Yes." Sam replied shakily. He had never been comfortable talking to strangers. The man grinned and said "You're going to have a really great year," he looked at his watch "I'd better get going before people start to arrive. Good luck!" The man stood up and pulled his wand from his back pocket, before turning quickly on the spot and vanishing into thin air. Sam stared bewildered at the space that until only a few seconds ago had been inhabited by a person. He wondered how the man knew that he was muggle born, then he realised that his headphones were hanging round his neck. Not wanting to draw further attention to himself later on, Sam removed the headphones and packed them carefully into his trunk along with his battered ipod. He was about to retake his seat on the bench when he heard a loud crash coming from the pillar that lead back onto the muggle platform. Looking over his shoulder towards the pillar he saw a girl lying on her back on the floor, her trolley lay on its side next to her, wheels still spinning with an enraged owl flapping around in its cage that was also on its side. Sam leaped from his seat and rushed towards the fallen girl and her distressed owl.

"Are you alright?" Sam asked as he bent down to offer the girl a hand. She reached up to grab his outstretched hand and pulled herself up.

"I'm okay," she replied as she dusted herself off "You don't look so great though." Sam looked down and noticed for the first time the large tear in his left trouser leg.

"Funnily enough, I also took a dive on my way through the barrier," Sam grinned at the girl "My name's Sam. I'm new."  
"Me too," the girl replied "I'm Beth." Beth was about Sam's height with shoulder length black hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a Queen t-shirt and Sam realised that she must be muggle born too which would also explain why she was 40 minutes early. Together, the two of them picked up the trolley and Beth fed the owl a treat to stop its screeching. Wordlessly, the two first years pushed their trolleys back towards the bench upon which Sam had previously sat. They had almost reached their destination when, suddenly, the doors of the train swung open simultaneously. Beth looked over to the train and gestured with her hand that they go and load their belongings onto it.

The conductor jumped out onto the platform and ran over to them. For a man with such a tedious and tiring job, he looked awfully eager to help them with their luggage.

"Let me take your things to the cargo hold," the man said whipping out his wand with dramatic flare from his sleeve "They will be taken up to the castle upon your arrival." With a flick of his wand, the trolleys and their contents were gone, presumably to the cargo hold. The man then took a sweeping bow and gestured towards the train. Sam and Beth looked at each other before stepping up into the carriage.

The inside of the train was warm and dimly lit by flickering gas lights. Sam thought to himself that in this day and age, they really should have electric lights rather than these fire hazards. He sighed quietly to himself before catching up to Beth who was making her way into one of the many empty compartments. Sam slid the door shut behind him as he entered the compartment and sat down in the empty window seat opposite Beth. The girl was fiddling with her headphones whilst absent-mindedly humming the tune to Stairway to Heaven.

"So," she said, snapping out of her dazed expression "What's your experience of the wizarding world been like so far?"

"Stressful." Sam replied bluntly.

"In what way?" Beth inquired with one eyebrow raised.

"Well," Sam began "First, I inadvertently insulted a goblin in Gringotts by asking if he was a dwarf. Following that, I broke a window in Olivander's testing out a wand. Of course you are aware of my latest mishap." Beth grinned at this last remark before withdrawing a clear plastic bag from her coat pocket. Within the bag were what once must have been a pair of glasses which were now covered in green goo and more was seeping out slowly causing the bag to fill with the slimy green liquid.

"This was a result of me trying to experiment with magic." Her grin widened "Wanna smell?" She asked mischievously.  
"I'll pass." Sam replied, returning her grin. Their conversation was interrupted by a sudden flood of noise coming from outside. Sam looked out the window to see an ever growing crowd of parents and teenagers. Some were crying, others laughing, but most of the noise was coming from meowing cats and screeching owls. Sam and Beth shared a look and burst into laughter after seeing a large owl take a considerably massive poo on the hat of a rather posh looking lady. The noise grew louder as students began to board the train and take their seats in neighbouring compartments.

The train had been moving for a good two hours. An old lady with a trolley full of wizarding confectionaries had passed about half an hour ago and the two first years were busy trying as many varieties of sweets and snacks as they could afford. Sam was telling Beth about his strange encounter with the mystery man on the platform and how he had mysteriously vanished before his eyes. Beth was listening intently whilst opening something called a chocolate frog. Sam was interrupted by what he assumed must have been the frog itself leaping from the box onto the floor and squeezing itself under the door and out into the corridor.

"Bugger!" Beth cursed loudly staring with dismay at the empty box in her hands. Sam chuckled but then stopped as he noticed a moving image inside the box.

"Let me see that." Sam said furrowing his eyebrows. Beth handed him the pentagonal card from inside the box.

"This is the man I met on the platform!" Sam exclaimed. Beth leaned forward in her seat and snatched the card from his hands before turning the card over and reading the description:

"**_Harry Potter_**_: The first and only known wizard to survive the Killing Curse, earning the title 'The Boy Who Lived.' Youngest Quidditch player in the last century after gaining the spot of Seeker in the Gryffindor Quidditch Team in his first year at Hogwarts in 1991. Also known for having found Salazar Slytherin's Chamber of Secrets and defeating the monster within, which was a basilisk, in his second year at Hogwarts. Only known Gryffindor student able to speak Parseltongue. Youngest competitor of the Triwizard Tournament and winner of said Tournament at the age of 14 in 1995. The last master of death for having gained true possession of all three Deathly Hallows. Most famous for the defeat of the most dangerous dark wizard of all time, __Lord Voldemort__, in __1998__ and his work and revolutionisation of the __Ministry of Magic__._" Beth looked up with raised eyebrows "Well, I have no idea what any of this means but this guy seems pretty impressive." Beth put the card down on the seat next to her and went to open another chocolate frog. Sam looked out of the window and began to wonder why the illusive and famous Harry Potter would be spending his time sitting on a bench at a train station without boarding a train. As the Hogwarts express passed through a particularly serene valley, Sam noticed another chocolate frog escaping under the door.


	2. The Castle

It was already dark when the train finally came to rest in Hogsmead Station. Sam was dressed in his school uniform. It felt strange having to wear a cloak that brushed along the ground as he walked. Then again, the other first years didn't have this problem seeing as his parents had insisted that they buy two sizes too big in order that they wouldn't have to buy new robes every year. Beth had laughed at him when he put them on, saying that he looked as if he were drowning in fabric. Out on the platform, the air was cold and fresh. Sam assumed that this was due to the lack of pollution from cars and the like. He was so busy wondering about the possible causes of air pollution in the wizarding world that he didn't notice the enormous half giant standing on the edge of the platform before he walked straight into him. Sam's face collided with the groundskeeper's protruding belly; the force from this collision caused him to bounce backwards, trip over his overly long cloak and fall flat on his arse. Several other first years began to chuckle as the giant man offered Sam a hand. This was a rather awkward situation for Sam, not only due to his unfortunate position on the platform, but also because the hand he was presented with was far too big for him to grasp normally. Sam wondered whether it would be rude to grab one of the half giant's enormous fingers which were each, about the size of Sam's own wrist (although that's not really saying much considering how thin he was). Eventually Sam decided that the best way around this issue was to grab the whole hand with both of his own. The half giant smiled warmly once Sam was on his feet.

"My name is Professor Hagrid," he boomed across the platform "Keeper of keys and grounds here at Hogwarts. I also teach care of magical creatures, but you lot don't need to know about that."

Hagrid lead the first years to a huge black lake and they were ushered onto small wooden boats in groups of four. Sam and Beth were stuck in a wobbling wooden death-trap (as far as he was concerned, considering his fear of large bodies of water) with two thugs who kept dipping the tail end of Sam's cloak into the lake and laughing hysterically as if it was the height of comedy.

Once they had arrived safely on dry land, the first years followed Hagrid up a steep, winding path up to the dauntingly large wooden doors that lead into the castle. Sam was standing in the middle of a crowd of 70 students, and was therefore surprised when he heard a voice emanating from the direction of the doors that appeared to have no source. "Hello, my name is Professor Flitwick, I am the deputy headmaster here at Hogwarts. In a moment these doors will open and I will take you into the Great Hall where you will be sorted into your houses." One would expect to be able to see an adult standing in front of a crowd of eleven-year-olds considering that none of them were particularly tall. None of this made sense to Sam until he remembered Professor Longbottom mentioning to him that the deputy head of Hogwarts was a very short man. Sam imagined that being able to see Professor Flitwick standing next to Hagrid would be pretty entertaining. However, since he could not see Flitwick at all, he would have to imagine this hilarious image until he saw it for himself. It was at this point (whilst Sam was, once again, lost in thought) that the doors opened and the crowd of students began to file into the Great Hall.

The hall was huge. As they walked in single file towards the staff table, Sam made note of the floating candles hovering just below the ceiling which, if he was not mistaken, looked an awful lot like the night sky outside. The first years gathered in front of a wooden stool with a mangled old hat resting on it.  
"When I call your name step up to the stool and I will place the sorting hat onto your head." Flitwick squeaked. Sam wondered how the professor would do this considering his height. He glanced over his shoulder at Beth who was chuckling silently.  
"Allen, Sam." Crap. Sam remembered that his was the first name in many registers. He sighed nervously and began to gently push his way through the crowd before sitting on the stool. Flitwick was perched on a step ladder next to the stool holding the sorting hat.

The tiny man lowered the hat onto Sam's head (this was after the professor had felt the need to dust the hat off… into Sam's hair). Sam wondered how the hat would sort him into a house. It was just a hat after all. He didn't even know what the houses were. All he knew was that there were four and depending on which house you were in, you either had a red, yellow, blue or green striped tie (highly unoriginal colours in his opinion).

"My my, you're an inquisitive one," a creepy voice echoed inside Sam's head "This makes my choice rather easy." Sam was shocked when the hat shouted out loud: "RAVENCLAW!"

Sam sat still on the stool, confused. What was a Ravenclaw? Sam was snapped back to reality when Flitwick tapped him on the shoulder and gestured towards the table full of cheering teenagers with blue ties. The hat was removed from Sam's head as he stood up and headed over to the Ravenclaw (he assumed this must be the name of his new house) table.

Sam clapped when Beth was sorted into Griffindor. The two boys sitting opposite him on the Ravenclaw table gave him a suspicious look. Sam was about to open his mouth to explain that he clapped because Beth had been the only friend he had made at the school thus far, when the hat interrupted him by, once again, shouting "RAVENCLAW!" far too loudly. As his housemates erupted with applause and cheering, Sam turned his head towards the front of the room. A tall (for a first year), lean boy began to descend the steps away from the stool before slowly approaching the Ravenclaw table. Tentatively, the fair haired boy took a seat next to Sam and smiled, gingerly, before proceeding to stair blankly at the empty plate on the table in front of him. Sam was immediately filled with excitement at the prospect of meeting another human being as socially inept as himself. "Hello, I'm Sam," he said, shakily, over the enthusiastic roars of the Griffindor table, who had just received a new student "What's your name?"

"I'm Hector." The boy mumbled. The delivery of the reply was furtive, but the look on Hector's face said to Sam that the boy was warming to him. Before Sam could begin to ask Hector many (many) questions - as was his usual approach when meeting new people – the woman sitting at the chair in the centre of the staff table, whom Sam took to be the headmistress, stood up, at which point, the room fell silent. The woman certainly looked like a headmistress. She had a very commanding presence, mostly due to her blank, yet slightly menacing resting face, tightly pulled back hair and bony hands.

"As was the tradition of my predecessor, I will not say much," at the mention of her predecessor, many of the older students' expressions dropped "The forbidden forest – as suggested in the name – is out of bounds to all students unless accompanied by a teacher. Now," the older woman paused for effect "Let the feast… begin."

Sam yawned. He was stuffed. While they were eating, Sam had asked his new friend Hector lots of questions – as was his habit – and Hector had been happy to answer those questions as well as ask some of his own. Sam had made a mental list of useful and interesting facts about the boy:

He was one of the youngest in the year group (he would not turn 11 until late July).

He was a 'pureblood' wizard (a term that Sam did not feel entirely comfortable with – it seemed a little racist).

He lived in a village close by to Hogwarts called Hogsmead (Sam remembered that this was where the train station was).

He new almost nothing about the muggle world (Sam was determined to properly educate him in muggle culture).

He was extremely allergic to dairy (Sam made a mental note not to give him any chocolate).

Once everybody had finished their meals, the first years were taken up to their house common rooms by the prefects. Sam was incredibly curious about the staircases. They moved in seemingly random patterns, which caused Sam to worry about how easy it would be for him to get lost in the maze of stone steps. "How do they get the stairs to move?" he asked the prefect who was guiding the group.

"Magic." She replied without hesitation.

"And why do the stairs move in random directions? Surely this is an inefficient system."

"Magic." The prefect replied, again without hesitation.

Sam was disappointed. He assumed that since the defining trait of the Ravenclaw student was a thirst for knowledge (a fact that he had learned from one of the older students over dinner, having already made the assumption from the words of the sorting hat), that the other Ravenclaws would be eager to answer his burning questions concerning the intricacies of the workings of magic. He certainly didn't expect his questions to be met with an answer as simple and unhelpful as "Magic." Sam looked over at Hector with a look of panic. Hector responded with a sympathetic shrug. The Ravenclaw first years passed a crowd of Griffindor first years heading up a parallel staircase. Sam waved enthusiastically when he caught Beth's eye. Beth responded with a manic grin before throwing something in Sam's direction. Sam failed to catch the mysterious object. It brushed his fingertips as it flew over his head. Hector's hands were quicker than Sam's, so he managed to grab the tiny UFO and handed it to him. It was the chocolate frog box from the train. Inside were some crumbs (careful, don't get those anywhere near Hector) and the Harry Potter card. Sam removed the card from the box and showed Hector.

"I met him on Platform 9 ¾."

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!" Sam insisted. "I got there early and he was just sitting on a bench, staring at the train."

"That simply makes no sense," Hector said, smirking "Why would Harry Potter – arguably the most famous wizard that ever lived – spend his free time staring at a train. He's an auror for god's sake; that's got to be time consuming."

"What's an auror?" Sam inquired. Hector grinned and slowly shook his head.

"I have so much to teach you my young friend"

"My birthday is tomorrow. I highly doubt that I am younger than you."  
At this point, the two boys had finished climbing the stairs and had reached their destination. The prefect turned to face the crowd of students. She was standing in front of a wooden door. Sam was puzzled. He assumed that the door would have some sort of locking mechanism as this was clearly the entrance to the Ravenclaw common room and he had heard that students were only allowed in their own house's common room. So why was there no visible door knob, handle or keyhole? Instead, in the centre of the door was a bronze knocker in the shape of an eagle. Sam would have asked how one was supposed to enter the room, but he imagined that the prefect would just answer him by saying "Magic" again in an equally bored manner.

"You may be wondering how to enter the common room," the girl began. She was smiling now "It's simple. The eagle will ask you a riddle which you will endeavour to answer. If you get the answer right, the door will open."

Curious, Sam began to subconsciously make his way to the front of the crowd.

"Does anyone want to try and answer the first riddle of the year?" The girl looked down to see Sam standing directly in front of her with his hand raised in desperation. "You'll fit right in here." She drawled before gesturing for him to approach the door. At once the eagle sprang to life and began to speak:

"What is greater than God, more evil than the devil, the poor have it, the rich need it, and if you eat it, you'll die?"

Sam closed his eyes and thought for a moment before replying: "Nothing."

Suddenly, the eagle became still and Sam heard a quiet click. The door then swung open to reveal the Ravenclaw common room in all its glory.


End file.
